


I'm Home

by kimary65



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spain love romano, blood/gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimary65/pseuds/kimary65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain comes home from war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia or the art that inspired this work.
> 
> http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/31300000/Spamano-spain-x-romano-spamano-31387359-500-293.jpg

It was raining hard the day Spain came home. Romano was taking a walk around the mansion like he normally does when Spain is away, his clear pink umbrella protecting him from the harsh rain. Romano loved to look at the gardens that Spain grew, all the different types of flowers and their vibrant colors. They had begun to die shortly after Spain left for war. Romano never dared to take care of them in fear that he'd kill the beauty of the plants. So he normally just watched the flowers die but loved seeing how they grew and gained life back when Spain finally returns.

Romano will never admit that he missed Spain when he was away, but Romano never has to worry about Spain not returning. Spain is so strong that he never had a scratch on him from other wars, that and he always won quickly. But this time was different. Spain had been gone for 5 years now. His wars never lasted this long before, except that one war with Great Britain, and so Romano was starting to worry.

'Is he ok? Is he ever coming home? What if he doesn't come home?' Romano kept thinking over and over as he walked the gardens for the thousandth time. He had circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep. His eyes were red from the crying he's done. He also hasn't been eating a lot lately, missing Spain's amazing cooking and so his clothes hung off of his already slim figure more and more as the days pass into weeks.

Romano was just passing the assortments of Gazania flowers when he heard the squishing of wet earth from a the right of him. Turning, Romano sees the figure of a man walking up to the mansion. In his heart, Romano knew that it was Spain. He ran to the man that has been taking care of him for centuries only to stop short when Spain fell to the ground. Looking closely, Romano could see all the wounds that littered Spain's form.

There was blood covering his white shirt. There were cuts on his arms and a nasty gash on his forehead. There was a few bullet wounds on his stomach and shoulders that had begun to bleed again. Romano has never see the man before him look so broken. Dropping his umbrella, Romano ran the short distance to his guardian. He wrapped his arms tightly around Spain, being careful of all his wounds and just held onto the man like he would float away at any moment.

"Ro..Romano!?" Spain spoke in surprise when Romano hugged him.

Romano said nothing. Only holding onto Spain tighter. They stayed there until Romano was just a soaked through as Spain was.

Spain could hear the faint sound of sobs coming from his ward and wrapped his arms around him in a comforting way. "I'm home," was all he whispered.


End file.
